


Distraction

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, distraction, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Okay, I see you have a lot of Leo ones lately... And I’m sorry but here’s another XD I can’t get the idea from my head that Leo is trying to distract Y/N and stop them from going to the lair because he convinced his brothers to set up a surprise cliche-looking dinner date for him and Y/N at the lair!
Relationships: Leonardo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy this!

"Leoooo, c'mon let me go." you groaned out, Leo's arms tightened around you in response. You started laughing as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, blowing quick raspberries and brief kisses to the soft skin, his chuckling breath hushed against your now wet skin. "C'mon, we don't spend enough time together. Just you and me," he argued back, finally moving his head away from your blushing skin and gently bumping it against your own head. 

You were sat between his legs, back pressed against his chest, his arms circled around your waist while yours rested on his hands. You swayed your head back onto his plastron, your eyes closed but a content smile on your face "We hung out yesterday, doofus." you joked. Leo placed his chin on top of your head his eyes closed just like your own "Is it such a bad thing that I want to spend time with you?" he questioned. 

Leo's back was pressed against the headboard of your bed, slowly sinking into the plump pillows. Blankets littered the bed cover, your feet swiping across them every so often, content with the soft feeling it gave you. You and Leo had been sat in your room cuddling like this for over an hour, something you'd do often, sometimes there would be calming music playing in the background or sometimes you'd be watching a film. 

However, as much as you love cuddling with your boyfriend you had promised the other brothers that you'd spend time in the lair with them. School had been pretty tough this week meaning you were extremely busy and couldn't really come down to the lair as often as you usually did, so you promised them the moment you had some free time you'd be in the sewers with no second thought. 

Leo had come to pick you up that afternoon, he tapped on the window with a knowing smile and a flirtatious attitude. As soon as you opened the window he sprang at you, engulfing you in a hug with his muscular arms and a fountain of kisses doting your face, once he had settled on your bed he dragged your body to his and that's where you had remained for over an hour. 

"Leo, I promised I'd visit your brothers today," you mumbled out again, you had been whining about your promise throughout the hour but had done little to actually put a stop to it. Too absorbed in the warmth and comfort that Leo provided when he was around you. Leo fidgeted under your back, his fingers moving against your arm lazily drawing patterns and swirls "Well, technically I count as 'one of the brothers' and you're spending time with me, so it counts."

"What?" you laughed, trying your best to look at him although it was hard when his chin still rested on the crown of your head. Shifting onto your knees, Leo's arm fell to his side his eyes tracing your movements. Laying your hands on his shoulders, you leaned closer your eyes darting to his lips. Leo's lips parted at the thought of what was about to happen, his eyes became determined as he closed the gap between you both. 

His hands quickly found your waist again, snaking around your hip, loosely playing with the fabric of your shirt inbetween his fingers. Your lips moulded together perfectly, as though they were made for each other, you pulled apart for a quick breather then soon you found yourself diving back into his touch. You pushed your full weight against him, chest pushed against plastron, your fingers had circled around to his neck tugging on the mask ends. As a result of your fidgety hands, Leo's head tilted further backwards allowing the kiss to become more heated.

Your body screamed for air, pulling away on its own accord, you stared into Leo's eyes they twinkled in the setting sun. Leo's lips darted towards your neck once again, this time making quick work of your heated skin. His lips would stay in one place longer, sometimes he'd kiss it other times he'd bite the skin softly running his tongue over the area to soothe it. 

"Leo~" you moaned out, you could feel his smirk indented into your skin, tapping his shoulder he pulled away from you. His cheeks were pink but his eyes were full of love, you assumed your face could only look similar. 

"Leo, I promised." you smiled, your breathing slowly calming down from the intense makeout session. Leo sighed, hanging his head low, peaking his eyes up towards you again he squinted harshly "How badly do you want to see them?" he simply asked. Leaning closer you placed a tender kiss on his forehead "More than anything, c'mon I'm still going to be with you." 

"I know it's just that- never mind." He cut himself off, you tilted your head at him in confusion "What is it?" Leo pouted, his arms folding over his chest. Rolling his eyes he looked back at you trying hard not to break out into a grin "Could you stop looking so adorable right now, it's throwing me off."

You chuckled, grasping his hand you pulled him up, exaggerating a little bit you wiped the 'sweat' away from your brow, panting heavily "Okay I get it, I'm not that heavy you ass." You erupted into laughter, your back falling onto the fluffy blankets. Too busy clutching your stomach in pain you failed to see Leo loom over you, his eyes held a wicked gleam to them. Pouncing on top of you, his fingers made quick work of your sides, skimming over the delicate skin as you cried out for him to stop.

Leo continued to torture your sides with the furious brushing of his fingers, "Oh you want me to stop do you? You little monster." he teased, continuing his ministrations. When he felt like you had had enough, his fingers stilled by your sides the sound of your heavy breathing filling the room. "You- are- such- a- jerk," you wheezed out. Leo placed his fingers to his chin as though he was pondering "No, this is me being a jerk." without hesitation Leo placed his full weight on you, crushing you under his shell. 

"I YIELD! I YIELD!" you shouted, Leo pushed himself off of you his hands placed on either side of your head. With a proud smirk, he began to speak again "That's what you get for calling me heavy." 

"But I didn't call you heavy!" you argued back, Leo rolled his eyes "You implied it."

~Time skip to when you finally made it to the entrance of the lair~

"C'mon (Y/N), we don't really have to see them. We can still turn back and head to yours, chill and watch a movie?" You pushed past Leo continuing your journey through the sewers to the turtle's home. Leo jogged a little to catch up with you, now by your side he proceeded to babble "(Y/n) listen to me, the real reason we can't go to the lair is because of Donnie."

"What's wrong with Donnie?" You asked, your brisk walk stopping your voice laced in concern. Leo rubbed the back of his neck quickly coming up with an excuse. "Well, you see, Donnie is Donnie. The guys gone totally insane over the last few days, babbling nerd stuff about quantum mechanics and...and pie!" 

"Pie?" 

"Yeah, the guy can never decide on what flavour to have, spends, like, twenty minutes deciding over apple or cherry when everyone knows apple is the best."

You let out a huff of air and carried on walking to the lair, this time with more urgency. Leo trailed behind you getting you to stop every so often, one time he thought he saw some trash that looked like Elvis Presley, another time he saw a rat carrying pizza in its mouth. He'd suddenly take lead purposely leading you further away from the lair "Leo sweetie, why are you going left the lair is on the right?"

"No, it's not, it's on the left."

"No, it's on the right."

"(Y/N) are you implying I don't know where my own home is, where I grew and developed into the turtle you see before you?" He began to chuckle nervously, then proceeded to go down the left sewer tunnel. You refused to follow him and opted to wait for his embarrassed ass to return, crossing your arms and glaring at the darkened tunnel you saw your boyfriend's figure fade back into the light. He didn't look at you but sharply turned down the right tunnel "I just remembered that this way is a shortcut." he grumbled under his breath, you let out a quiet chuckle and followed him. 

Eventually ending up at the lair, you had never been so happy to see another turtle in your life. Quickly running up behind Mikey, your arms lept into action trying their best to enclose around the turtle. Said turtle froze when something collided with his back, a meek scream slipping from his lips. But, as soon as he saw your face beaming up at him he promptly returned the hug "Oh mi gosh! (Y/N) you made it!"

"Yeah with no help from your brother, practically was dragging me when we approached the lair," you grumbled glaring at the blue bandana-wearing turtle. Mikey wrapped an arm around your shoulder smushing you into the side of his shell, a pained grunt falling from your lips "Well say no more, the wait is over, it's finally done!"

"What's finally done?" you asked, confused. Donnie came into the room swatting Mikey on the arm "Way to go genius! You ruined the surprise." he groaned out, pulling away from Mikey you stared at the two brothers "Whatta you guys talking about? What surprise?"

"Uhhh Leoooo!" Donnie called out, his eyes darting between you and his twin brother. Leo returned to your side, his eyes squinting at his brothers "Well it was meant to be a surprise, til blabber-mouth Mikey here spoiled it." 

"Hehe, sorry." Mikey meekly whispered, his head shrinking into his shell.

Donnie lead you and Leo into the projector room, however, it didn't even look like the projector room anymore. The recliner was no longer in its usual spot, instead, a table with two chairs was in the centre of the room. In the centre of the table was a small vase with a singular red rose leaning against the glass rim. The ceiling was covered in fairy lights, that dangled loosely creating a romantic atmosphere to the cosy room, soft beats of music coming from the house speakers. 

You wandered into the room, your eyes scanning over every little detail put into the dreamy appearance. Turning back to Leo, you saw that same look in his eyes from earlier;  _ love _ . Coming to stand in front of you, he took your hands in his own, smiling brightly. His eyes twinkled in the reflection of the fairy lights, his steady breaths helping you feel calm. 

"So I'm guessing all the long walks in the sewers and hour-long hugs were for this?" you giggled, Leo hummed pulling you closer "Well you were having such a stressful week with school that I thought you needed a little pick-me-up. Did it work?"

"Definitely, thank you," you replied, pushing yourself further into his embrace, Leo placed a soft kiss to your forehead enjoying the peaceful ambience.

"Hey not to ruin this touching moment, but, are you guys gonna eat this food? We spent, like, hours making it?" Raph asked, standing in the doorway dressed as a waiter, holding two plates of spaghetti.


End file.
